time to learn the truth
by MrsJoeJonas464
Summary: lacey had never knew who her father was. after hearing her mothers coversation with scott she become determined to find the missing part of her family
1. conversations

lacey laid awake in her bed unable to sleep cause of the rain beating down on her attic window it was about 8:30 in the morning so she knew that somebody would be up. she jumped out of bed and pulled her clothes on and walked down the hall catching her arm on the sharp lock on the window

'' aww man not again '' she said as she looked down at the huge cut on her arm

but lucky for her it just healed up because of the metal on her bones she was happy that she was indisructabal. she walked down the stair and into the kitchen and her mom was there.

'' hey mom '' lacey said sitting down

storm turned around her white hair covering half of her face '' hey lace why is there blood on your arm did you catch your arm on the window again '' she said looking at her daughter

'' umm yeah we really need to get that fixed if i do it again i'm gonna i've electricute it or cut it off '' she said sarcasticly

'' yeah you do and you can pay for it '' storm said as scott walked in '' umm yeah i'll se you later mom '' lacey said as she walked out of the room she didn't really like scott she thought that he was to pigheaded but when they mentioned her name she stopped to listen to what they wher talking about

'' you know storm your daughter remines me of someone you know personality wise '' scott said to storm

'' yeah who '' storm asked

'' logan don't take this to offence but she has got a serious anger and attitude problem and power wise its kinda the same '' he said

but then she heard her mom coming towards the door so she ran off. All her life lacey had never knew her dad at one point she wanted to know who it was but a few days later she didn't really care no more but know after hearing her moms convercation she wanted to more about this logan and could he help her fond her real father


	2. the fight

lacey hurried down the hallway hoping that her mom didn't catch her listening in on her convosation then she suddenly banged into someone

'' lacey watch where your going '' bobby said

'' sorry i was in a hurry '' she said standing up

'' yeah you should be if i'd have been seriously hurt you wouldn't have got away with it just because your storms daughter '' he said anoyed

'' whateva ass '' she said as she turned around hearing her mom getting closer '' and by the way bobby at least my mom doesn't care that i'm a mutant '' she said with a smirk

'' well lacey at least i no who my father is '' bobby said coldly

he knew that it hit a raw nerve and should have said it lacey turned around and pounced on him hitting him with her sharp nails '' i can't believe you said that '' she shouted in his face

'' lacey get off of me it was a mistake it just slipped out '' he said covering his face

'' oh yeah its always and accident with you isn't it '' she shouted

eventually remy and gina pulled her off of bobby now with nail marks in his face '' hey chere whats goin on '' remy said

'' nothing it doesn't matter anymore '' lacey said walking away


	3. the truth

lacey stormed off up the stairs still wanting to go back and hit bobby again but this time knocking him out. but when she turned around she saw remy chasing after her '' what was that about chere'' he said to her

'' it doesn't matter anymore i'll just take any punishment my mom gives me '' she said trying to get away

'' come on there is something wrong you've never acted like that before what did he icecube say to you whatever it is gina could take care of him like last time '' gambi said with a smile

lacey always knew that she could go to remy when she needed cheering up cos they'd been best friends since she was born and he always cheered her up '' he started braging about me not having a dad but he knew how much that annoyed me and he does it too often so i gave him what he deserved '' lacey said

'' now thats just crossing the line '' remy said giving her a hug '' anyway me and gina will sort him out and i'll explain everything to storm ''

'' thanks remy your a great friend '' she shouted as he walked up the stairs

a few seconds later lacey turned around and walked down the stairs to see 2 new people entering '' hey i'm lacey '' lacey said walking over to the girl

'' hey i'm katrina but you can call me kat '' kat said with a smile

'' well my mom will proboly wanna see you so i'll just go and get her nice to meet you anyway '' lacey said running down the hall


	4. Chapter 4

lacey hurried dow the hallway after meeting kat '' umm mom theres 2 new people at the door wait in to see you '' lacey said as she found her mom in the kitchen

'' ok i'll be there in a minute'' storm said standing up

her mom walked out of the door and lacey heared a crowd of laughing from out side she walked out the back door to see bobby hanging from a hook coming out of the window '' ha ha ha told ya we'd get him back for you '' remy said from behind her

'' how the heck did you do that '' she said laughing

'' i dunno ask gina shes the one who got him up there'' he replied

10 mins later

the younger students started walking down to that danger room '' ok then this time your gonna be against each other thistime so gambit lacey rogue and miley your team 1 and gina bobby pete and brooke your team 2 now lets go '' scott said walking out

they all walked off and started to fight lacey took off into the sky but was struck down by bobby she took off again and gave him his own personally rain cloud she held it over him until he was soaking wet then hit him with a lightnin bolt. soon every was fighting gambit was against brooke which was kinda hard because its hard to throw or destroy somebody who has superstrength . rogue was a bit of an easy target for pete but she was good a dodging so he couldn't exactly hit her and finally gina was against miley it was quite easy for gina to dodge the flying cars but miley wasn't good at dodging the cards.

and then everything went wrong


End file.
